Major Arcana
The Major Arcana governs the Minor Arcana in Tarot. The governors of the Major outline a message to mankind to help him or her cope with life's issues concerning commitment, new life, standing up for what is right, facing or coping with death, facing your fears, dealing with conflict, and passing on. They speak through the Minor Arcana to hone in on certain details. # I - The Magician, conjure, dare to know, awareness. Governs the Aces. # II - The High Priestess, enlightenment, inspiration. Governs deuces. # III - The Empress, create, materialize, birth, about to be born. # IV - The Emperor, formulate, take form, fortify, build defences # V - The Hierophant, traditions, alliances, expelling or cleaning out negative energies, free-will, self-awareness to dedicate or disassociate. # VI - The Lovers, commitments, merging, vows, contracts # VII - The Chariot, harmonizing different ideologies, compromise # VIII - Strength, the will to make it last, to move on, to find peace. # IX - The Hermit, reflecting on how it could have been done better. # X - Wheel of Fortune, Facing the World, begin again. Recalls the Aces. # XI - Justice, Facing Decisions, the second go around. Recalls the deuces. # XII - The Hanged Man, Facing Fate or Destiny, Being tried and tested (internal or external) for what you know is right. Learn from your past experience, avoid making the same mistake as before. Stand trial for what you know in your heart is right, whether you are tried as guilty or innocent. May have already repeated the same mistake. ::Reversed- standing up for what was known to be right/values/beliefs. Conquering not making the same mistake(s). # XIII - Death, Facing Death, Experience loss with gratitude (material or personal) so that you may cope, move on (the horse), and be transformed. # XIV - Temperance, Facing Yourself, In your new transformation, you now have the experience to make reasonable compromises, so as to avoid loss and unnecessary conflict. # XV - The Devil, Facing Fears, The fear of making the necessary transformation, has led to unwanted bonds and/or addictions, or the breaking of contracts (ie. divorce). # XVI - The Tower, Facing Conflict, Struggle, conflict, reformation, rebellion, rioting, uprising # XVII - The Star, intervention, a new found harmony, rekindling love, the will to amend. # XVIII - The Moon, intervention, standing the test of time; a time for reflection; a passing away of the old. # XIX - The Sun, intervention, the light of a new day, a new type of beginning never experienced before. While some are going up to the light, others are coming into the light. Back to Aces. # XX - The Last Judgement, the final decision. A made up mind without going back. A point of no return. The last thought, before... # XXI - The World, a new thought, into a new world. Zero - The Fool, It took me a lifetime(s) to finally figure it all out. See also * Numbers in Tarot * Numbers Resources * Tarot Wiki Category:Tarot